Learning to Dance
by Annie Adams
Summary: It took Steve about 70 years to make it to the Stork Club. He finally makes it and learns to dance.


AN: This is my first story. I didn't have beta read first. I'm open to constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy.

Learning to Dance

"I'm going to need a rain check on that date."  
"Alright. A week next Saturday at the Stork Club."  
"You've got it."  
"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late, understood?"  
"You know, I still don't know to dance."  
"I'll show you how. Just be there."  
"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your..."

It was eight o'clock. It was Saturday. It's too bad that Steve Rogers was only about 70 years off the date. He promised Peggy he'd take her dancing. It was the first night that he had a more than ten minutes to breath. He thought he'd go down to the Stork Club to at least have a drink in Peggy's memory. To his great disappointment the Stork Club had been torn down close to forty years ago and replaced with the Paley Park instead. He sat on the concrete stairs of the courtyard, listening to the waterfall lapping in the waterfall.  
Slowly he had adjusted to the new future he faced. He still wouldn't use a cell phone but he thought the iPod was a nice addition to technology. His was loaded with all the classics from before the war, plus a few The Avengers swore he wouldn't hate. He watched all of ten minutes of television before deciding is was just about people trying to embarrass themselves for fifteen minutes of fame. He tried to catch up on the history for the last few years, but it was hard to get more than three pages into it before he became heart-sick. After all he should have lived in that time, not learned about it.  
The courtyard was fairly quiet for a weekend evening. There was a few birds and the water to listen to, but otherwise it was quiet. He sat with eyes closed listening for a several minutes when a new sound appeared. The clicking of shoes approaching him. He smiled to himself and then turned to face Tony Stark. The man dressed in a dark suit with a purple shirt and tie to match. He did look quiet sharp, like he was going to dinner, a party, or a hostile take over. When it came to Tony, Steve was never quiet sure what to expect.  
"What are you doing here Stark?" Steve asked "I don't need a babysitter."  
"I know you don't need a babysitter Cap. However I thought company might be nice."  
"I suppose if you wanted to join me on the stairs, I wouldn't object."  
Tony say next to the blonde man and together they sat for a while before Steve asked. "How did you know I'd be here?"  
"My dad mentioned something about you were suppose to take a girl here dancing, but you never made it."  
Steve let out a sigh and ran a hand through his blonde hair "Peggy Carter, she really helped me out when I was first recruited into the program. I promised her she could teach me to dance."  
"Some people might have preferred a cake or money." Tony joked "But I suppose a night with Captain America would be good too."  
Steve laughed and got up, walking around the courtyard. He was slowly pacing with his hands jammed into his pockets. After a minute Tony fell into place next to him, mimicking him with the hands in the pocket. They slowly walked in circles together keeping quiet silence between them. "You know she came here, after you went down." Tony said, "She and my dad came together and they drank a toast in your memory."  
They kept pacing in silence until Steve stopped, turned to face Tony and asked "Did you dad and she ever..."  
"No." Tony said quickly. "He said that she didn't give him much thought, they were just good friends."  
They stood there, in more silence until Tony started pacing again. Steve just stayed in placed and watched at Tony walked in small circles close to him. Steve was very grateful for everything that Tony did for him when he came out of the sleep. Well, almost everything. There were a few smart ass comments and mocking of the costume that were irritating, but otherwise he was very helpful. Tony him a computer and had brought someone in to show him how to use it. Just so Steve could look up whatever he wanted over the last few decades. Tony has looked up what happened to Peggy and ever offered to fly him to England so Steve could visit her grave. He didn't accept the offer for the flight, but he was happy with the computer. At least until he made a weird noise than he'd just try to find a book. At least that hadn't changed too much in the last few years.  
"I never did learn how to dance"  
"All that time on the computer and you couldn't even bother to YouTube a dance video?" Tony said smirking.  
Steve lifted his eyebrow asking "You-wait?"  
"Never mind." Tony said walking back over to Steve.  
"If the good Cap is that interested in learning how to dance, I'm sure I could arrange it."  
"What, you're going to offer to pay for a dance instruct? I think I'll try the you-whatever"  
Tony laughed, "Actually Cap, I thought I'd just teach you myself."  
Tony reached into his pocket a pulled out a small square device and after pressing a few buttons, the courtyard filled with music. "Just the Way You Look Tonight" was crooning out of the corners and swimming around them both. Tony stepped closer to Steve and put his arm around Steve's waist. "I mean only if you wanted you too."  
Steve looked up at Tony and slowly broke into a grin. "I didn't know you knew how to dance"  
Tony laughed and put his other arm around Steve's waist. "I, am a man of many talents."  
Steve brought his hands up to Tony's shoulders and held on as Tony slowly turned them both in circles. Steve brought his forehead to Tony's, their eyes closing, as they turned quietly listening to slow song after slow song. After a the fifth song Tony pulled away and looked into Steve's eyes.  
"Well Cap, I'm quiet surprised at how well you danced. You didn't step on my foot even once."  
"I could handle a turning in a circle. It's when you get into anything more fancy that I have a problem."  
"Lets test it out."  
"I don't want to step on your feet."  
"Don't worry. I can handle a few bruised toes."  
Tony took his right hand off of Steve's waist, push another button on the music player and took hold of Steve's left hand.  
"Ready?"  
"Not in the least bit."  
"It's okay. Just start out by taking a step back with your left foot and follow me"  
Tony lead Steve around the courtyard slowly at first letting Steve get use to the steps. Then they picked up the pace and soon Tony was adding more steps, Steve quickly picking up moves. After a few more songs played the music ended and Tony brought them to a stop. Steve was smiling, laughing, with his cheeks turning pink up.  
"Dancing wasn't that hard."  
"Nah, those was just some simple steps, and not even the best one."  
"What's the best move then?"  
Tony chuckled and held Steve's waist a little tighter. "I'd say it's the dip"  
With that he twisted his body dipping Steve down. He then leaned in a kissed Steve. It was a slow kiss, passionate, and deep. After a minute he put Steve right way, and looked into his eyes. Steve looked back a bit shocked, but then broke into a huge smile.  
"I think I can handle that"  
This time it was Steve who dipped Tony. Tony reached his arm around his neck and brought him down to another kiss, which was eagerly returned. Eventually they righted themselves again. Tony brought his hands down and interlocked them with Steve's  
"I think we should head back now" Tony sighed  
"Why in such a hurry?"  
"I very much want to continue this lesson in my room, preferably with you naked."  
Steve laughed and turned walking away from what was once the dance floor of the Stork Room to finish dancing with Tony. In the here and now.

Fin.


End file.
